Opening: Twilight and Batman interrogate The Joker and Mane-iac/Superman and Tino Tonitini kill The Joker and Mane-iac
Here is how Twilight and Batman interrogate The Joker and Mane-iac and how Superman and Tino Tonitini kill The Joker and Mane-iac in the opening of Weekenders Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. (a quote from Lex Luthor reads, "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like out own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same.") (We see the Daily Planet logo destroyed and on the ground, the it once stood on no longer there. We see a large portion of Metropolis has been destroyed. We then see all of Metropolis has been destroyed on a tv screen with the headline "METROPOLIS DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD". Cops from the GCPD run around in disarray, some are panicking, and some are shocked. But then we hear The Joker and Mane-iac laughing maniacally as we then see Batman and Twilight interrogating them) Batman:(angrily) The nuke! Where'd you get it?! The Joker: Why? You want one? (Jeers) Copybat and Copypony. (They yell in rage and reach for them) (Just then, the wall behind them bursts open, as we see Superman and Tino Tonitini enter, their eyes glowing red with rage) Superman: Get away from them! Twilight Sparkle: We're handling this. (the two heroes walked towards the two maniacs and threw the table aside. They then grabbed them by the collars and slammed them against the interrogation window) Tino Tonitini: You drugged us! Made us-(calms down a little) Sunset... My son.... Superman:(calms down a little) Lois... My son... The Mane-iac: First your homeworlds, now Metropolis. The people you love really tend to blow up around you, don't they? (Superman and Tino raise their fist/Keyblade to punch/stab them) Batman: Superman, Tino, don't! (but punch/stab the window instead) The Joker: Heh.(puts his hand on Superman's shoulder) You see, that's why we like you, Superman and Tino. You're both much more guillible than....(gestures at Batman and Twilight) (Superman and Tino throw them across the room, breaking the table) The Mane-iac:(she and Joker get up and pop their back) You think you can have a family? That locking me up will somehow magically reform us? And they'like be safe? (she and Joker sit down) The Joker: So big. So dumb. (Superman and Tino slowly walk towards them) The Mane-iac: No run along so we can break out of here. We've got lots of planning to do to top this. Superman:(grabs Joker by the throat) Tino Tonitini:(grabs Mane-iac by the throat) Twilight Sparkle: That's enough!(she and Batman begin walking towards them) (but Superman and Tino push them aside and turn their attention back to Joker and Mane-iac) The Joker: We know it's soon, but... Think you two will ever love again? Maybe you two won't kill your next families.... Superman:(raises his hand as his eyes glow red with rage) Tino Tonitini:(raises his Keyblade as his eyes glow black with hatred) (Batman and Twilight watch in horror as their friends drive their fist/Keyblade into Joker and Mane-iac stomachs, making them laugh/scream in agony) (As their enemies fell to the ground dead, Batman and Twilight realized one thing. This was only the beginning. Joker and Mane-iac were gone. And so were their friends.) (And this was only the beginning. Overtime, Superman and Tino slowly but surely became killers. When both their adoptive parents were kidnapped, Superman and Tino Tonitini recruited Wonder Woman, Human Rarity, Flash, Human Rainbow Dash, Shazam, Princess Celestia, Cyborg, Human Applejack, Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Scenes Category:Death scenes Category:Transcripts